


Relax

by Liryczna



Series: cuts and bruises [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Trespasser, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: No matter what happened, he never could sit still for long.





	

"Roll your shoulders, Boss.”

“Both of them? That seems extravagant.” Herbert’s voice was strained, but he still managed to chuckle. “Almost an order I would wish to hear in bed. You are slipping, nurse, it’s disappointing.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can be a smartass in a minute, you know that doc will hunt us down if you slack off. Now, out. And in. Out.” Bull frowned as he slowly moved his hand over Herbert’s back, then his left arm. Or, what was left of it. “Your muscles are tighter than Chantry sister’s ass. You should take at least a few days off. Work it out.  _Slowly_.”

Yeah, right. As if stopping Trevelyan would be that easy. When Bull turned his inspecting touch into a caress, Herbert leaned into it with a content sigh, but he could see quite clearly that his mind was already working on something else entirely. He never could sit still for long.

“Not possible, I’m afraid. That raid with Friends I told you about earlier? It's tomorrow,” Herbert said as he turned to make himself more comfortable. He huffed when a bit of his hair fell across his face.

“They can deal without you." 

"They shouldn’t have to, I’m only there as support anyway. A few healing spells…”

“Mhm. Because you won’t be gone to join in the fray the moment nobody’s looking.”

“Maybe. Still, it should be simple enough.”

“No such things in the battle.”

“I will manage.”

Bull nodded, because that much was obvious. He would get through it, of course. And then come back with a smile, a little bit more broken again, low on energy he gave to others before healing his own wounds. They all needed a break, but with the threat of a way bigger fight still looming over their lives, it was not easy to just stop. And although they spoke as often as they could, Dorian being in Tevinter did not help to speed up the recovery. For now, all they could hope for was to run along with the idiot and try to minimize the damage.

“Listen, at least try to soak it out in heat then. It will help the pain, if nothing else. I’ll tell the servants to draw the water.”

“That I can agree on. I missed being in the city.” Herbert stretched a little and winced. “Sera was complaining the whole way from the Frostback Basin to Denerim, you know, ‘too much nature,’ and I agree. My whole body is one big bruise from sleeping on the ground.”

“A  _long_  bath, Boss, I know what you’re thinking, don’t try to change the subject. No getting out for nothing. Let the building go up in flames if you have to. And Josie will skin you alive if you drop any more documents into the water.”

“Ahh. Yes, she wasn’t very happy the last time. But it’s hard to multitask with one hand, you know. I had to get used to it.”

“You are no longer the Inquisitor. Let them run around like headless chickens for a bit. Do you really want me to tie you to bed?”

 _That_ made him smile.

“And would you? I thought I wasn’t recovered enough for that yet.”

“ _Kadan_.”

Herbert leaned in to kiss him, as a way to cut the argument more likely, but Bull did not protest, especially when Trevelyan did not escape the moment he could, as he had the habit of doing lately.

“You and your fancy words, all of you. One word like this and you have me wrapped around your little fingers. My language is so insufficient.”

“You don’t remember those things from home, right?” When Herbert shook his head, he smirked. “Too bad. Heard Marchers get quite creative at times. Though I’d gag you if you tried to call me your little lamb or something.”

“Nah, it wouldn’t be about sheep with people from Ostwick.” Herbert grinned. “It would be about cheese.”

Bull laughed.

“Call Dorian something like that, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“You just want to see his face when I say it. Now, about this bath… I’m sure you don’t mean that I should take it alone?”


End file.
